


Healing

by Applewriter



Series: The right man [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Past Rape, Unhealthy coping with trauma, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: Captain Lorca has some pretty unhealthy ways to help his head of Security deal with everything that happened on the Klingon prison ship.  He knows his techniques are wrong, but he also knows it can help to heal too.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 Episode 5: Choose Your Pain.

The door chimed at 18:03. Captain Lorca eyed his timepiece - an antique pocket watch from the early 20th Century, rusty and old but still in working order. Lorca had an appreciation for strength in all of its forms.

“Come.” Lorca eyed the young man as he hesitantly entered the darkened room. He waited before the doors closed before speaking again. “You’re late.” Lorca moved closer to Tyler, pulling himself up to his most imposing height.

“Captain, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, but…”

Lorca struck Tyler soundly, smiling as the younger man’s left cheek turned scarlet. “Shut up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tyler stuttered, not daring to touch his stinging face.

“Go stand in the middle of the room.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tyler moved, eyes down as he did as commanded.

“You want to be whole again,” Lorca said; it wasn’t a question but Tyler still opened his mouth to make a reply. He never managed to get the words out as Lorca came barrelling into him, knocking the younger man to the floor. “Is that what you really want?” Lorca wrenched Tyler’s arm behind his back, listening to the high-pitched gasp of pain.

“You know it is, Captain.” Tyler twisted, kicking out, managing to work free from Lorca’s hold in a fluid movement. “Are we going to go a few rounds, cos I can get some gloves from the gym,” Tyler continued with a smirk.

Lorca leapt up and swept Tyler's legs from beneath him, so he ended up sprawled on the floor.  
“I told you to shut your mouth. I told you my way of dealing with things was unusual. Now do you wanna do this or are you going to go crying back into L’Rell’s arms?”

Tyler struggled to stand up, breath coming in harsh gasps; nothing to do with physical exertion though.  
“I’m not a quitter.”

“Sure you are,” Lorca replied in a sing-song voice. “You seem to be a good fighter except when some Klingon wants to get in your britches.”

Lorca had a moment of satisfaction to see Tyler’s eyes flash in the dark room, before the younger man all but leapt on him. Tyler was able to get a few well placed punches in, fists wild.  
“I’m not a quitter!”

Three, four, five punches connected before he realised what he was doing. Tyler stumbled backwards on his knees. “Oh God, Captain. I’m sorry.” He was headed for the brig, he knew it. If this taunting was all it took to spark his anger, he would make a lousy head of security. Suddenly the thought of seeing Discovery’s nonbinary counsellor seemed almost inviting.

Lorca stood, wincing as he did so. He held out a hand to Tyler, and after a small hesitation, pulled him up to his feet. Lorca worked his jaw muscle and grinned.

“Must have been interesting though, when all’s said and done. I mean sex with a Klingon, how does it compare to other species.?”

“It wasn’t sex, Sir. It was rape,” Tyler choked on the last word and looked away for a moment. Lorca’s words hit harder than any of the punches he had felt. He just wanted the Captain to stop, but when did he ever get what he wanted?

Lorca continued talking, circling Tyler. “Did you ever have sex before that?” Lorca paused and tilted his head. “Were you a virgin when L’Rell took a liking to you?”

“No!” The scream echoed off the walls. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut. “What are you doing to me?”

“Do you want to heal or do you want to spend the rest of your days with nightmares and cold sweats?”

“No, Sir.”

“Do you ever want to touch someone again without thinking of your violation?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then fight back. Fight me.”

Tyler looked down at his bloodied knuckles.

“I don’t mean like that,” Lorca snapped. “Fight me or prove that you really enjoyed being a toy for some Klingon bitch!”

“I wasn’t her toy,” Tyler said, voice rough with emotion. “She took what she wanted and I couldn’t stop her. I fought every time it happened, I swear, but she wouldn’t stop.” Tyler crumbled to the floor. “Captain, I tried. I tried so hard, but…”. Tears poured down the young man’s face. “I just wanted her to stop.” 

Tyler flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his back. When he looked up to meet the Captain’s eyes, it only made him cry harder. 

Lorca wrapped arms around him. “You’re safe now, son.”

Tyler shuddered in Lorca’s arms, words all gone now and thoughts of the past absent. The only thing in the universe was Lorca. Tyler breathed him in, held on to the Captain and sobbed until it felt like he didn’t have a drop of moisture left to give.

“Get up, soldier.”

The two men slowly made their way to Lorca’s bed. Remnants of their fight left crimson streaks against the bed sheet, but Lorca didn’t care. They curled against each other; Tyler not once letting go of the the Captain.

“You did good,” Lorca whispered in Tyler’s ear. “I wasn’t easy on you, but I’m so proud, son.” He carded fingers through Tyler’s dark hair. “You’re a survivor.” Those words started the crying once more, much to Tyler’s surprise. And if Lorca let a tear or two escape his eyes, he wasn’t going to wipe them away. They were both survivors, and they should never be ashamed of it. 

Lorca looked up at the ceiling, listened as Tyler’s breath calmed and his grip grew more relaxed. He knew the shaking would come with time, but for now he was content to have this man here against him. Safe. 

Lorca knew this wasn’t healthy; if anyone else in Starfleet could see what they had done, he would be due a court-martial. But this was what Tyler needed. Pain could break a man, yes, but it could also heal. He wanted Tyler to be whole again.

“Get some rest, son. Day shift starts at 06:00, but you better still be here when I wake up, or consider yourself fired.”

Tyler chuckled against Lorca’s chest. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
